


The Synkehull

by Renebu



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt! Lena is a Bård fangirl who earns an internship at Concorde TV. What happens when the synkehull takes over the building?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihavesomanynotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomanynotes/gifts).



Lena thought her heart would explode from the excitement. Standing outside the Concorde TV offices waiting to go inside, she couldn’t believe it was her first day as an intern with the company she’d dreamed of for the past two years. She loved everything about television and film production and all she wanted to do was work somewhere with funny, creative, fearless people. The people at Concorde fit the bill and when she sent her portfolio, offering to help them reach out to their growing international fan base, she couldn’t believe how quickly they set up a Skype interview and gave her an offer. Her parents and friends thought she was crazy to drop everything to move halfway around the world, to a country she’d never even visited, to take an unpaid job on a comedy show unknown in America.

But she was here, more than an hour early, just standing outside the locked offices in Oslo, watching the nearby waterfall cascade over rocks into the river below. Her excited breaths were visible in the chilly morning air. She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a smiling woman come up the sidewalk. “Lena? Am I late or are you very early?” Lena recognized Emilie, the production manager who would supervise her work. “Hi, Emilie! I wasn’t sure about the bus and I didn’t want to be late on my first day.” “Well, good for you, but there’s no one to impress here but me for now,” she smiled.

Emilie unlocked the offices and showed the new intern inside, giving her a tour of the space Lena felt like she already knew. She had poured through hours of video clips from the show, and snippets from the behind-the-scenes vines posted by the Ylvisåker brothers and their sidekicks. The space was crisp and white, almost bland, but she could feel the creativity hanging in the air, with evidence peeking out from post-its filling the wall in the writers’ room to the costume rack stashed at the end of a hallway. Emilie was friendly and very chatty, talking non-stop as they visited each space.

They reached the far end of the floor and Lena’s excitement grew. She realized she was looking through a window into Bård’s office. An electric guitar with a small amp was set up in one corner, and a practice putting green with a few golf clubs in the other. Papers were strewn about the desk, but it wasn’t terribly messy. Emilie opens the door “I hope you are up for a real challenge, Lena. You are assigned to work for the main host of the show, Bård Ylvisåker. Deep down he’s very sweet, but the closer we are to show time the more stressed he becomes. He wouldn’t ask you to do anything he wouldn’t do himself, but since he’s willing to do just about anything, you will get some wacky requests.”  
Gazing at Bård’s lifesize face on a poster in the room, Lena thought to herself out loud, “I am willing to do just about anything for that gorgeous man,” gasping when she realized she verbalized it. “What was that?” Emilie asked. Lena quickly recovered and smiled, “that’s what interns are for, right? Handling wacky requests!” Emilie smiled and looked at the poster, “believe it or not, you’ll eventually get over how beautiful he is—we work VERY hard around here.” Lena found that hard to believe as a blush took over her face. Emilie laughed as they continued their tour and ended up at Lena’s workspace.


	2. Where are the Pies?

“Lena! Are those pies ready yet?” Bård shouts from down the hall. “I’m moving as fast as I can! Give me five more minutes!” Her glasses are steaming up from the exertion of shaking up the whipped cream cans and squirting the fluffy stuff into pie tins. The Ylvisåker brothers are trying out a new bit and need three dozen pies for rehearsal. “Not really what I thought I’d be doing when I applied for the internship with Concord TV, but who cares?” Lena muses, “I’m halfway around the world in Norway, and the man of my dreams actually knows my name and speaks to me. Well, yells at me, really, but what are interns for?” she mutters to herself under her breath.

Lena wheels the cart with her handiwork into the rehearsal space, “Finally! What took you so long?” Bård barks at her. She looks up through her steamy glasses and strands of hair that have fallen in her face to give him a glare and she sees him smiling, assuring her he’s only joking. Vegard and Calle chuckle at the sight. “Watch out Bård, you may end up with one of those in your face before we even get started,” the blonde sidekick remarks. Bård approaches Lena to take the cart, brushing against her hands with his when he grasps the cart handle. She can feel the warmth radiating from his body and a jolt of energy from his slight touch. It is only a millisecond, but she feels like everything is in slow motion as her mind and body try to process the extreme feelings generated in that moment. 

Her conscience is also telling her to snap out of it and give up on her silly fantasies about this man. The little voice in her head reminds her of the work she is here to do. Bård’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts. “Thanks, Lena. I know it is almost time for you to go, but could you do one more thing?” She is lost in his crystal blue eyes and hopes he can’t hear her heart pounding out of her chest. “Emilie went home sick and the notes on next week’s guests aren’t prepared yet. I wanted to look at those over the weekend. You should find everything on her desk.” This will be a new challenge, since she’s still doing her best to learn the language, but writing is a bit easier than speaking it. 

As she walks toward Emilie’s desk, Lena realizes she never responded verbally to Bård, even though it was implied she would get to work. “Why am I such a weirdo?” she asks herself. “It can’t be helped, really,” says the other voice inside her head, “How can you be expected to think straight with that delicious-smelling man right in front of you?” Lena agrees with this side of herself and settles in at the computer to research the guests and prepare notes.

As she is working she hears the laughter come from down the hall as the three grown-up five-year-olds rehearse the bit with the pies. She hears the tins crashing as they are thrown around the room, and she’s afraid of the mess she will likely be asked to clean up. Turning back to her assignment, Lena concentrates extra-hard, happy to actually use her brain instead of the usual menial intern task, and she wants to do well so maybe they will give her more work like this to do. Time passes and she doesn’t notice the noise has died away and the lights start going off down the corridors.


	3. Survival Mode

A loud, mechanical-sounding groan emanates from the bottom of the office building, jolting Lena from her slumber at Emilie’s desk. The computer clock shows hours have passed. “I must have fallen asleep working on these notes. Dammit! If Bård already left I’ve missed his deadline. She stands up to stretch the stiffness from her back and takes a look at her work. Surprisingly, she was actually done with her notes and ready to print. She looks down the hall and sees all the lights are out, the glow of the computer screen the only source of light. She turns on the overhead lights and her eyes squint at the bright intrusion. “I guess I can email this to him,” she thinks to herself, pulling open her email program and uploading the file to a message and hitting ‘send.’ The building groans again and now she remembers what woke her so abruptly…the noise is kind of scary and she realizes how creepy it is to be alone in the Concorde offices.

“Lena, are you still here?” Bård shouts down the hall. She’s relieved someone else is still in the building but is very nervous that it is HIM. Her inner voice goads her on, “come on, Lena, snap out of it! You know he’s a regular guy, just like any other.” “If that were the case I wouldn’t have come all the way to Norway for this experience!” she answers herself. Bård appears in the doorway, “Lena? Why didn’t you answer me? Are you o.k.?”

She’s now alarmed by the caring, concerned, urgent look on his face, a sincere emotion she hadn’t seen him express towards her before. “I think so. I just fell asleep at the desk and that crazy loud noise woke me up. What is that?” Before he could answer the building groaned again. This time it also shuddered and Lena recalls an earthquake she’d been in as a child in California. Instinctively, she collapses to the ground and gets under the conference table. Bård follows suit, crouching close to Lena, breathing heavily. The fangirl in her should be exploding right now but the situation is too real and scary. “This feels like an earthquake, Bård! Do you get earthquakes in Norway?” In spite of the dim light, she sees his eyes sparkle with excitement, “I’ve never been in an earthquake before…COOL!” “This could be serious, Bård. Is anyone else in the building?”

“I don’t think so. I left but realized I’d forgotten my phone and those notes I asked you for so I came back in a few minutes ago.” Bård’s phone rang with the sound of Vegard’s exotic Janym yodel…his brother’s ringtone makes Lena laugh out loud. They speak in Norwegian, which she is still struggling with, but she can make out most of the Bård’s frantic side of the conversation. “Vegard, where are you? Are you near the office? Did you feel the earthquake?”

As Vegard responds Lena can see Bård’s face crinkle into a worried frown. “Synkehull? Sunday? Lena’s here with me. What are we supposed to do until then? What if the building collapses?” With that comment Lena’s survival instinct from her Red Cross training kicks in. Her mind starts racing about the most stable rooms in the office, locating the first aid kit, where the water bottles and food are, in a pinch they could find stuff in the costume rack for makeshift blankets.

Sirens are blaring outside and Lena gets out from under the table to look out the window. Emergency vehicles are surrounding the building and Lena sees the growing sinkhole has wiped out the parking lot outside the building and the storage facility next door. Bård comes up behind her, placing his arms on her shoulders and peering out the window into the dark night. Lena looks up at him and sees the emergency lights flashing patterns on his frightened face. 

She realizes that although Bård is obviously as scared as she is, he’s in protective mode, ever the gentleman. “Well, as you can see it isn’t an earthquake. Vegard says the equipment to measure to hole is two days away unless they can get something quicker from Sweden. They don’t want us to try to get out until they know things are stable. No one can get to the building, and they are going to cut the power soon to prevent an electrical fire.”

“Well let’s get to it, then!” Lena shouts. “We need to gather up supplies and figure out the best place to camp while we still have power!” Intern becomes the boss as they search the offices and gather what they might need, and Bård takes Lena’s directions to push furniture out of the way and set up camp in the large open space between the offices. Bård pulls the futons from the nap room. Lena grabs her gym bag so she can get out of her dressy work clothes into her warmups.

“I must say I’m impressed how you mobilized in the emergency, Lena.” Bård remarks. “Very much like my military big brother.” Lena is pleased with herself as well, and thrilled that Bård notices her quick thinking. She looks back and smiles at him as she heads down the hall to the ladies room, “I’m going to get into my ‘camping’ clothes, then I guess we’ll just wait for our rescuers!” Watching Lena glide down the hall, he can sense a new confidence in her. She’s evolving from the starstruck intern and Bård sees Lena for the first time as a smart, resourceful, attractive woman. He thinks to himself he hopes the rescuers take their time.


	4. Hide and Seek

Just as Lena pulls on her jogging pants the power goes out. She hadn’t counted on it being pitch black in the windowless room, and her heart starts to race. “Nothing to worry about,” she says to herself. “We’ll be safe, just in the dark.” She fumbles around to put on her sneakers, hearing Bård shout for her down the hall, “Lena, are you alright? It is really dark out here.” Lena smiles…he sounds so vulnerable. “I’m fine, Bård. Just give me a sec to put on my shoes and I will be right out.”

“Hey, Lena, let’s play ‘Hide and Seek.’ I’ll hide first. You have to find me in 3 minutes…whoever loses faces punishment from the winner!” Lena can’t believe this is happening, “You’ve been punishing me for weeks, so I’d better win this time!” Lena emerges from the bathroom and the offices are silent. Even though some light is coming through the windows it is very hard to see. She realizes she has her phone with her and puts on the torch, easily making out Bård’s silhouette under the blanket on the futon. She decides to play it off for a minute, though, pretending to stumble toward the mattress but then passing it by.

Lena slowly circles the room and she notices he’s moving slightly under the covers. Does he want to be caught? “Oh Bård, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are…” Lena singsongs to throw Bård off that she’s already found him. She goes to one of the offices and peeks inside. Coming back out, she sees Bård’s form shaking with giggles under the blanket. She decides to turn off the flashlight so he can’t see where she is. Lena tiptoes closer to the futon and suddenly Bård bolts up and tackles her to the floor, laughing and wrapping the blanket around her as she screams.

“I win! Now you must be punished!” shouts Bård. Lena retorts, “I knew where you were the whole time, you are awful at being stealth, and that wasn’t 3 minutes anyway!” “My game, my rules,” growls Bård, and the punishment is tickling!” Lena squeals in delight as her heartthrob’s hands are all over her, making her squirm as he hits every sensitive spot while she begs for mercy. Bård relents as they both end up out of breath laughing, the full moon shining in the window on Lena’s face. He gazes at her intently, tracing her profile with his long, smooth fingers.

Bård suddenly gets a serious tone, “Why did you come here, Lena? America has everything and you are obviously smart. Why would you want to sacrifice so much to come run errands for a bunch of dorks?” Lena looks deep into his sparkling eyes, “you guys have no idea how talented and unique you are, do you? America doesn’t know what it’s missing, but I could see it, and I want to be part of it. I want to learn from you. That’s why I came here.”

“Wow. REALLY? All Vegard and I ever want to do is have fun and maybe entertain people along the way. We only need to generate enough interest to keep it going. Well, you know that is bullshit, I want to win all the awards, too.” Bård laughs as he caresses Lena’s face and she presses her head into his hand, remarking, “I guess this isn’t the most appropriate behavior for an intern and boss, huh?” “Oh, shit! No, it isn’t. I am so sorry,” Bård retreats, getting up on his knees to create some distance.

Lena reaches for him, pulling him back in, “Oh no! I didn’t mean for you to stop. I think we have some special circumstances here. What happens in the synkehull, stays in the synkehull?” Bård’s face lights up in his trademark crooked smile, “I like the way you think, Lena!” “Anyway, it is my turn to hide now, so put that blanket back over your head and count to 100!” Bård obeys and Lena searches the dark spaces for a good spot.


	5. Moro i Mørket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of hide and seek continues...

Lena realizes she’s kind of hungry so she decides to hide in the break room, where it is pitch black. She could stand in the middle of the room and hide effectively. She knows there are ice cream bars in the freezer, which is now powerless, so why not eat one before it melts? Bård is still counting as she quietly unwraps the fudgescicle and enjoys the treat, thinking Bård would probably like one too once the game is over. She grabs the last one out of the box before her time is up. “What kind of punishment can I dole out on Mr. Ylvisåker?” she wonders to herself.

“OK, Lena, ready or not, here I come! I will triumph again and you will suffer!” She sees Bård is as crafty as she was and turns on his phone light to see his way. “Damn, I didn’t count on that!” Lena says to herself as she tries to slink in the space between the wall and the refrigerator. But before Bård can get to the breakroom the light goes out. “Faen! My phone died! Lena, I hope your phone is charged so we can reach the outside world! Vegard said he would call back when the crew was coming.” Lena remains quiet. She doesn’t want to lose the game this time.

The two almost forget why they are even there when the building groans again and crashing noises can be heard in the floors below. Bård cries out, “Shit! Lena, where are you? Maybe we shouldn’t be playing around right now.” Lena isn’t falling for it. They can’t go anywhere and she isn’t going to lose. “Maybe Bård’s fear is a pre-punishment punishment?” She thinks as she smiles to herself.

Bård curses as he stumbles down the hall, hitting his head on the random props and stubbing his toes on the wall when he thinks he’s reached a door. “Lena! I’m not kidding. We need to stick together in case something bad happens to the building.” Still silent, Lena hears Bård enter the breakroom. He’s close, but the 3 minutes are nearly up by her count.  
She can smell him now, and she realizes if his sightless senses are as heightened as hers he can probably track her scent just as easily. He is pretty disoriented and anxious, though, she thinks. “Lena, are you in here?” She can hear him feel along the opposite wall, ruffling papers on the bulletin board. His knee cracks hard into a chair, “Dammit!” Lena has to stifle a laugh, not feeling guilty about his suffering. He torments his coworkers to no end and this is sweet revenge. She hears Bård pull out the chair and sit in it.

Bård gives up, “OK, Lena, I know my time is up. You win!” He whimpers, “this isn’t really fun anymore. Please come out of hiding.” Lena emerges behind him, pressing the cold ice cream bar into his neck like a knife to the throat, making Bård jump and yell, “JESUS CHRIST you scared the shit out of me!” 

“Sorry, Bård, I thought you would enjoy a sweet treat…aren’t you hungry after all this excitement?” 

“Yeah, I guess I am. Is that ice cream?”

“Yes it is. The last one in the box. What will you do for it? You are due for a punishment, you know. Maybe I should eat it.”

“You know all we have left are some bananas and pretzels to get us through the weekend, Lena. I think you should be nice and let me eat the ice cream. You can give me a punishment after I finish it.”

“Hmmmm, the one I ate was pretty good. Maybe we could share it,” says Lena as she unwraps the package. “I’ll feed it to you to make sure I get a few bites.” 

Lena reaches out her hand to feel for Bård’s face, finding his strong jawline and high cheekbones. She feels Bård’s hot breath on her wrist…is this turning him on? Her thumb locates his soft lips and she kneels down between Bård’s legs to get face to face, bringing the ice cream bar up to his mouth. Bård takes hungry bites, grabbing Lena’s shoulders so she won’t lose her balance. Lena bites the opposite side of the bar, and soon their lips meet over the cold chocolate. She realizes the bar is melting and probably dripping all over them, but she doesn’t care. Her heart is exploding in her chest. 

“Aiiiii, brain freeze!” Bård cries out and Lena laughs, “That’s what you get for trying to hog the whole thing!”  
Bård playfully pushes Lena away from him, taking the rest of the bar as she falls backward. “Who is the hog? You already had one to yourself!” The building groans and creaks again, bringing their laughter to a halt. “FUCK! I don’t want a shitty ice cream bar to be my last meal!” Bård says in all seriousness, throwing the stick to the floor. Lena grabs Bård’s knees to pull herself up, “Don’t worry, Bård. Everything will be fine.” 

“But what if it isn’t? He asks, taking Lena’s hands in his. “Now Vegard can’t even reach me. We don’t really know what’s going on out there.” Lena takes out her phone. “Look, I have two bars left. Let’s call him now and find out what’s up, OK?” She can see a wave of relief come over his face in the light of the phone as he takes it from her to make the call.


	6. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some smut! Enjoy!

Bård’s mood lifts considerably after his call with Vegard, “You were right, Lena, everything will be fine. It looks like the hole has stopped growing and the building is just settling. They put in some drains to keep the rain from making the hole bigger. There is a big thunderstorm coming through tonight, but a rescue crew will come tomorrow afternoon with a helicopter to get us off the roof when the storm dies down. We need to find the walkie talkie in my office so the police can reach us tomorrow and we can turn off the phone unless we really need it.”

“Is the building destroyed? Should we gather up important stuff?” Lena thinks about all the great ideas and fun memories that have been generated in the office. “Nei, it is just stuff. TVNorge has all the tapes and our old stuff is still in Bergen. What are we going to find in the dark? Maybe tomorrow if the light comes through the windows more. Plus, we have other people to worry about that.” They can’t really see each other’s faces, but Lena responds, “I think I’m one of those people, Bård.”

Bård finds Lena’s face with his strong hands and gently guides her toward him. “Well, Miss Lena, for tonight, we are in the synkehull. You said what happens here stays here, right?” 

“Right!” Bård can feel Lena’s bright smile take over her face. “Let’s go find that walkie talkie, Bård. And since you didn’t really have a proper punishment before, I think you should crawl on the floor to your office. I’ll use the light of my phone to guide you.” Bård complies and Lena marvels at her good fortune as she admires the comedy rock god’s ass as he crawls along the floor.

The pair quickly finds the walkie talkie and tests it on the emergency band to make sure it works. Lena turns off her phone to save power and they find themselves in complete darkness once again, the sound of thunder from the approaching storm in the distance. Lena asks, “isn’t it amazing how when one sense is deprived the others kick into high gear?”

She can feel Bård approach her, guiding her toward his desk until he sits her on top of it, positioning his lanky frame between her legs and nuzzling her neck, making her shudder. “I agree, Lena. For example, the feeling of your skin is electric to my fingertips right now, and you smell especially fragrant.” His lips trail up her neck to find her mouth with his, and they share their first real kiss, “and your face tastes like chocolate.” They both giggle through more kisses.

Their lips and tongues don’t part as Lena begins to explore the delicious man with her hands, reaching for Bård’s bare stomach beneath his shirt. His skin is buttery soft over taut muscles and the faint hair on his chest feels like feathers. He squirms a bit when she reaches his ticklish spots, and he envelops her in his arms with a firm embrace and she returns it, squeezing his shoulder blades in her hands. Bringing his hand slowly up her spine to grasp the back of her neck, Bård pulls Lena away from his face for a moment to catch his breath…his next words resonating through her entire body.

“How did I not notice you before today, Lena? You are amazing.”

Her breathing is labored as she responds, “I’m not sure I was really myself around you until tonight. And squirting whipped cream into pie tins isn’t exactly what I thought I was going to do here. Although I never dreamed I would be doing what we are right now, either.”

“Lena, I can’t see your face right now. Are you sure you are OK with this?” He strokes her hair and brings his other hand to caress her cheek, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

“I know I shouldn’t be OK with this, but I don’t want to turn back now. It is cheesy, but I feel like the earth opened up just for us to have this opportunity, you know?”

Bård laughs, “that is cheesy! But I agree. Carpe diem!” He brings his face toward her again and plants gentle kisses on her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finally back to her mouth with more fervor than before. “I’m so glad you’re into this, because I really can’t resist you any longer. I haven’t been this hot for someone in a very long time.”

Lena reclines back on the desk as Bård’s hands explore her body further, and she stops touching him to fully take in the sensations he is creating. He moans with every new discovery as his hands venture under her clothes. He lifts off her sweatshirt and her skin prickles at the cold temperature of the dark night. His roaming, warm hands calm her skin, sending jolts of electricity from every point on her body straight to her loins. She wraps her legs around Bård to bring his growing bulge closer to her throbbing clit, aching to be touched. “Aaaaaggggghhhh, Lena, what are you doing to me?” He grinds against her and she nearly has an orgasm on the spot, squealing as he roughly pulls her breasts out of her bra, biting the first nipple he can find.

The next crack of lightning sounds like it hit the building and Bård picks up Lena off the desk, her legs still wrapped tight around his waist and her hands grasping his strong shoulders. “I need to see you if I can…let’s go out by the windows.” He carries her down the hall and it is painful for both as they bump into things along the way, but they hardly notice as their powerful kisses continue.

Flashes of light shine through the windows, and Bård loosens Lena’s grip around him, tossing her to the futon mattress below. Lena can see the lust in his eyes as he peels her joggers down over her hips, admiring what is revealed underneath. He pulls off her shoes as he kicks off his own, and Lena unhooks her bra. Bård stands over her, now shirtless and his long hair wild around his face, and Lena thinks the lightning flashes behind him make him seem more like a Viking god to her than ever. 

“God, you are hot, Lena!” He takes her hands and pulls her up off the floor, grasping her breasts when she is upright, while she reaches for the buttons on his jeans, almost frantically trying to remove his pants. As soon as they are off, Lena hardly has time to fully appreciate his naked form. Bård grabs Lena by the waist and turns her around over her own desk. She gasps as he reaches his hand between her legs, feeling that she is more than wet enough to accommodate him. “Herregud, herregud, do you want me, Lena?”

“Yes, Bård, YES!”

Before she knows it, his full, rock-hard length is inside of her and he groans louder than the building did all evening. He holds himself there as she pulses around him, moaning at the exquisite penetration. Lena arches her back further and spreads her legs wider, adjusting her stance to take even more of him in. Bård slowly pulls out until he is just inside her lips, and she takes a few deep breaths before he slams into her again, knocking the air out of her lungs. 

Bård grabs Lena’s hips tight and picks up speed, grunting with every thrust as she screams in ecstasy, a wave of pleasure overcoming her and her legs give way. Bård bends over Lena and continues to drive into her through the orgasm as she writhes against the desk. He pants into her ear, “I need to pace myself…I don’t want to come yet, and I want you to come MORE.”

He pulls out and grabs Lena by the waist, slinging her away from the desk and back onto the futon. She feels empty after being so completely filled. The sound of the wind, rain and thunder outside makes the entire scene even more intense. Lena thinks to herself it is almost like a vampire movie, and Bård is about to drain her of all resources.

Surprisingly, he does just the opposite as he embarks on a tantalizing seduction. Gentler now, he lays next to her, caressing her skin with his hands and lips from head to toe, avoiding her most sensitive zone that was satisfied so roughly just a few minutes before. Coming back up to kiss her lips, he pulls the blanket with him to shield their naked bodies from the chilly air.

She grabs his hand to guide him to her mound, which aches for his touch, but he deprives her of it, chuckling, “don’t get greedy, my dear. I’ll be back there soon enough.” Licking her palm, Lena then grabs for what she really wants and Bård doesn’t object. He shudders as she wraps her fingers around his now-calm cock, and it begins to spring back to life with every stroke. He takes both breasts in his hands and kneads them while tweaking her nipples between his fingers. They both quietly moan into each other’s mouths, enjoying the sensations they elicit from each other.

“Please, Bård, please take me again,” Lena begs, “I need you inside of me.” Bård rolls over, taking his place on top of Lena and she guides his shaft back between her legs. He enters her again, this time rolling his hips slowly, inch by inch, enjoying her warmth and the face-to-face connection as they continue deep, soulful kisses.

In this position, Lena is better able to respond with her own rhythm, raising her hips to meet his thrusts, grinding her clit against his pelvis. She feels a deeper pleasure than before, growing slowly inside and spreading throughout her nether regions. She’s able to grab his flexing ass and squeeze it tight as he pistons in and out, making him squeal this time.

“Ohhhhhh, Lena, come with me,” Bård says as he grinds even more intently against her. Lena’s body complies with the request as he nuzzles into her neck. She feels him growing harder than ever just before he releases, and her muscles pulsate around him, milking his shaft as they both cry out once more.

They breathlessly collapse back into the mattress, side-by-side under the covers. Bård clasps his hand around hers, reaching his other hand to touch her face, and Lena brings her other hand to meet his. The lightning has subsided and only a faint glow shines through the windows as they both drift off to a satisfied sleep.


End file.
